Our Little Secret
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Everybody has their secrets, The best thing to do is to be careful who you choose to tell your secrets too. Secrets Eventually do get revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella leaned against the wall of the church, a boquet of white flowers in her hands. she sighed running her hand through her hair. "Well, isn't that my beautiful girlfriend?" Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled, "Hey." she wrapped her arms around him, and pecked his lips, she leaned her forehead against his, "Thank you so much for being here.. I don't think I could of done this without you."

He nodded, "I know. with you're mom being remarried and all-" "It's not that. she's remarried to a creep, I just I don't know." Troy smiled, leaning forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, and whispering between the kiss, "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too."

**Our Little Secret**

Gabriella jogged down the stairs on a monday morning, "Hi Momma." she hugged her tightly, her new step-father, Jason drinking coffee. "Hi sweetie, you're breakfast is on the table." Gabriella nodded taking a seat and playing on her phone.

Jason looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella, it's not polite to text at the table." she looked at him, "And it's not polite to pretend to be someone you're not, you're not my father, never will be."

Her mother Veronica looked at her, "Gabriella." Jason looked at him new wife, "No. it's fine Veronica." Gabriella took a sip of her orange juice, "I'm actually not hungry, I'm going to school."

Gabriella walked to her locker, sighing putting in the combination, opening the locker, grabbing her chemistry book and slamming it shut. two familliar warm strong arms wrap around her. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled turning around wrapping her arm around his neck, pecking his lips, "Just the one person I want to see today." she leaned her forehead against his. he smiled, "How was the weekend?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Terrible. I hate Jason so much, there's just something about him I don't trust.." tears were brimming in her eyes, "His..His trying to replace my father.."

Troy pulled her close, "Come here.. no one can replace Phillip Gabriella, No one.. he was a great man, and I don't like Jason either, he kept glaring at me at the wedding.."

Gabriella sighed, "What if Jason tries to break us up... I love you too much.. " she was against the locker, his arms wrapped around her waist, their forehead against each other.

"I won't let that happen." Gabriella bit her lip, "he just...he freaks me out Troy." "Hey...hey, I'll protect you. No worries." Gabriella giggled, "Hakuna Matata, right?" Troy chuckled, "Yeah...hakuna matata."

After School, Gabriella walked into the house, throwing her bag on the ground and looked up to see Jason with his arms crossed, "Yeah?" "You're late." Gabriella rolled her eyes, walking passed him, "I was studying."

He grabbed her arm, Gabriella looked at him, "If you know what's good for you, you will let go of my-" her face went to the left as his hand stung her cheek. Gabriella held onto her cheek. he narrowed his eyes, "Go upstairs." Gabriella glared at him, pushing him off of her and running back outside.

She ran all the way to Troy's house, knocking on the door. His father answered the door, "Gabriella-" "Is troy home, it's important." Jack nodded, "His out back shooting hoops, honey what's wrong?"

She shook her head running past jack to outside, "Troy!" he looked at her, "Brie." he dropped his ball, running over to her, "Gabs what happened." she had tears in her eyes, "He..He hit me Troy.." she cried.

He looked at her, "Brie...what?" Gabriella didn't say anything, she just went into his arms and buried her face in his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back slowly, "Sh..sh..it's okay, I'm here. I'm here." Gabriella sniffled, her body shaking, "He-he hit me Troy. I..I-how is it possible to HATE someone so much in such a short amount of time?"

Troy sighed, pulling away from her just a few inches and wiping her tears away with his palm. "Come on gabs, don't cry.. you're okay.. I'm right here." Gabriella looked at him, more tears forming in her eyes, "Gabs, you have to tell you're mom-" Gabriella shook her head, "No! I can't.. she's so happy Troy! she loves Jason...I just can't ruin that for her, she's happy."

Troy sighed, cupping her cheeks, "He hurt you brie-" she shook her head, "I can't ruin my mom's happiness..I just can't do that to her, we lost my dad, I don't want her to be unhappy." Troy sighed, pecking her lips, "Okay. I won't tell her, and you don't have too.."

Gabriella nodded, "Can I stay here tonight?" Troy nodded, "Yeah, you can..come on, you want to go make some chocolate chip cookies?" Gabriella giggled, "Yes. you make the best." he smiled, "I learned from my mom."

They interlocked their fingers together, "I think about her alot, I miss her." Gabriella sighed, "I know how you feel..I..I still miss my dad so much, and now that his gone, the only guy I feel I can depend on is you."

"Hey," Troy said, kissing her forehead. "You have my dad...don't forget that; he was your dad's best friend." Gabriella sighed, smiling a tiny smile, "Yeah...how is he? With the...sickness-" "He's great, he has his good days and bad days..but, you can't tell he's sick."

Troy let out a laugh as he led her to the kitchen and started pulling out cookie supplies. "He still kicks my ass at basketball sometimes...then I win."

Troy was over at the counter sitting the supplies on the counter. Gabriella walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing them gently. "He'll get better Troy..I know he will." Troy sighed, "I hope so."

Gabriella looked at him as he turned around to face her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, "You're so beautiful.." he whispered. Gabriella kissed his lips, "I..I love you Troy." he smiled, "I love you too."

Gabriella smiled, "Well..I..I want you to prove it.." Troy's eyes went wide, "W-what?" she grabbed his hands, "Troy, Jason, he might tear us apart, he'll try anything to keep us away from each other, I want this, I want you." she cupped his cheek.

"Brie," Troy sighed, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips lightly. "...just...I have-my dad.." "Troy..please? I-I have never wanted...anyone so much-hmph!"

Troy cut her off with his lips on hers, pulling away all too soon, "I wasn't declining you, Gabriella." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips again and running her fingers through his hair.

Troy lifted her up by her bottom wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall on the counter. he ran his lips down her neck.

Gabriella moaned, "Troy.. anyone could walk in any second." Troy looked at her, smiling, lifiting her up carrying her bridal style up to him room.

Troy was ontop of her, she was panting heavily, their clothes had already made contact with the floor, Troy was breathing heavily looking into her eyes, "Are you sure brie?"

Gabriella bit her lip, but then nodded, "I'm sure. I want you. I love you." she crashed her lips against his, and that's when their bodies became one.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Days Later.

Gabriella walked downstairs with a dark blue tank top, with a black sweater, with a red hat and black boot, letting her bag hang off her shoulder as she walked downstairs to find Jason fixing coffee.

Gabriella looked at him, "Where's my mom?" He looked at her, "She had a meeting." Gabriella glared at him, grabbing an apple from the bowl, "What about breakfast?" he asked her. she grabbed the apple, "I'm not hungry."

She walked away from him but his words stopped her, "I'm your dad-" she turned to face him, "You for sure as hell are not my dad! you never will be! no one will replace him! and if there was someone to replace him that would be Troy's dad.. stop acting like you own me and my mom cause you don't, my mom may love you, doesn't mean I have too.." and with that she walked out of door, and out to her car parked on the curb.

Troy was putting books into his locker, with chad hanging beside him, "So dude, hoops after school?" Troy looked at him, a smile never leaving his face, "Umm I don't know..I have to see."

Chad shook his head, "Okay what's going on?" "What?" "You've been smiling for the past 2 days.." Troy looked at him, "Nothing is going on-" Chad gasped, then lowered his voice, "did you and Gabriella sleep together?"

Troy shrugged, "Maybe. Why is it your concern?" Chad guffawed, clapping Troy on back, "Dude! You totally did! How was it man?!"

He looked at his loud mouthed best friend, "Dude! Shut up! And...I don't kiss and tell-" "unless it's me right?" Troy turned to see Gabriella standing behind him with a smirk on her face, "Hey." "Hey, handsome."

Chad smirked, "I'll leave you two alone." Troy glared at him, and then turned to face Gabriella and smiled at her grabbing her hands, looking into her eyes, "Hey beautiful." she pecked his lips, "So, telling chad about our love making?"

Troy chuckled, "Not exactly. you know chad, putting the puzzle together." she smiled, "yeah." she kissed him passionately. he looked down at her, "So, everything go okay this morning?" she scoffed, "No. I hate him so much Troy, he told me this morning that he was my dad now.. who in the hell does he think he is!"

Troy sighed pulling her close, kissing her forehead, "I love you.. things are going to get better.." she looked at him, "You promise?" he smiled kissing her lips chastly.

Troy and Gabriella was sitting at the kitchen table at Gabriella's house studying geometry. Troy had his arm draped over her as she was trying to help him figure out an equation. "I still don't understand it Brie."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Come on Troy, it's simple." he shook his head, "It's not." she smiled giggling, kissing his lips passionately but was short lived when a voice was heard, "I thought you two were studying?" they jumped apart to see Jason.

Gabriella glared at him, "We are-" "Sure doesn't look like it." she rolled her eyes, "Troy I'll be right back, I have to go get my chemistry book upstairs." Troy nodded pecking her lips as she walked upstairs.

Jason watched her butt sway from side to side as she walked upstairs. he smirked. Troy saw this happen.

Jason looked at Troy, "So You're Troy.." Troy looked at him, "Yeah.." Jason nodded walking over to the coffee maker, "Yeah I saw you at my wedding." Troy nodded looking at his notebook.

Jason took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sorry you have Gabriella to deal with-" Troy's head snapped at him, "I love her.. nothing will change that."

Jason looked at him, "Yeah, she's a good looking girl just like her mom...If she was just a few years older."

"Wha-dude!" Jason looked at him, "Hey, I'm just saying-" "She's...she's 17...you're thirty years older than her!" Troy pushed himself to out of his chair, glaring at the sick minded man in front of him.

"You...you shouldn't be here." "I'm her father-" "No. Your not. I knew her father, my dad was- and still is- his best friend since high school and college. You are NOTHING like the man that raised Gabriella."

"You shouldn't disrespect me like that-" "You don't need to disrespect Gabriella!" Jason came to push Troy but Gabriella stopped him, "Touch him. and I'll kill you." she narrowed her eyes.

Jason looked at her, "Gabriella, this doesn't concern you-" she layed her chemistry book on the counter, "Yes it does." she looked at Troy grabbing her bag and grabbing his hand, "come on Troy, let's go to you're house." they both walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy are you alright?" he looked at her, "That sick minded-" "What did he say to you?"

Troy breathed deeply through his nose, "Just..." "Troy? What'd he say to you?" He looked at her, "He...he's just a sick minded bastard, you shouldn't be alone with him. Ever."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy I know that-" "I think your mom would understand if you moved in with me and my dad."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" "Gabriella, I don't trust him-" "I don't either but even though my mom has Jason, she still needs me." Troy sighed, rubbing her shoulder, "Promise me you will be careful around him." Gabriella smiled pecking his lips gently, and pulling his hand, "Come on."

Gabriella walked through the door, sitting her books down on the table. Jason came up behind her, "You're late." she jumped turning around to face him, "I was at a friends house." she turned around but he grabbed her wrist, she looked at him, "Let me-" He pushed her against the wall, she winched in pain as her back came in contact with the wall.

"Don't ever be late again.. and if you tell anybody about this incident, I will for sure make you pay for it." Gabriella gulped but nodded, and he let go of her, and she grabbed her bag walking upstairs.

Gabriella walked into homeroom and was wearing a red wildcat hoodie. Jason had been abusing her for the last 2 weeks. Her mom was always working when he done it, and she had to keep quiet.

She felt two arms wrap around her and she jumped and turned around. "Brie, why'd you jump?" Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry Troy-" he smiled, "It's okay. wanna tell me why you're wearing a hoodie? it's hot out." "It's cold in here." she quickly said.

He raised a brow, "Brie, it's perfectly warm in here-" she bit her lip, "uhh..I.." she pulled her hoodie closer to her, "I just love this hoodie.."

Troy looked at her, "Uh...okay..look, me and you, have a date tonight." Gabriella smiled, "Where?" "That is a surprise." Troy said, kissing her on the lips.

Gabriella giggled, "I can't wait"-suddenly she remembered something-"I can't.." "What?" Troy said, "Brie what do you mean-" "I can't...I'm helping my mom remodel the house...I-I can't...sorry..maybe another night." Troy looked at her, "You're not a convincing liar Gabriella."

Gabriella sighed, "Troy.. listen, I..I just don't know-" Troy wrapped her up in a hug, "Come on, please.." Gabriella sighed, she loved Troy so much, he was worth a beating.

She nodded, "Okay. I'll be ready around 5." Troy smiled, "Great." he kissed her forehead and took off down the hall. Gabriella sighed watching him run down the hall, "Great." she whispered.

Gabriella knocked on Troy's front door, after the first knock Troy came and opened the door and smiled at her, "Hey Beautiful." he grabbed her hand pulling her in.

She smiled, "So, what are the event that are occuring tonight Mister Bolton?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Just a little bit of me, a little bit of you," he leaned his forehead on hers, "Sounds perfect." he whispered.

Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips. he looked at her, "So, how long can you stay?" Gabriella sighed, "An hour." he looked at her, "That's not long enough."

Gabriella nodded, "I know, but it's the new rule now... Jason wouldn't even let me over.. I had to tell him you're dad was here.."

Troy frowned, "He's here...he's just...in his room." Gabriella nodded, a slight frown on her lips. "How is he?" "Better, walking around some-stubborn as fuck-" "Language, Troy." the two teens looked around, turning to see the blue eyes of Sam Bolton.

Troy smiled and then he frowned, "Dad...your supposed to be resting-remember what the doctor said?" Sam waved him off with his hand, "Eh, I got bored...and my room doesn't smell like it's been cleaned-"

"That's cause it hasn't." "Well...I'm taking a walk around the neighborhood." "Dad," Troy said, going to his father. "No, cause everytime you do, you forget your phone and I lose you...no."

Sam sighed, "I'll take my phone, alright?" he looked at Gabriella, "Hi honey." he hugged her close, "How are you?" she smiled, "I'm doing okay. how are you feeling?" he smiled, "I'm fine.. I'm just going to take a walk. you two have fun alright." and he walked out the door.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "So you think he'll be okay?" Troy looked at her and sighed, "I hope so." he wrapped an arm around her, "Come on, let's watch a movie."

When Gabriella got home that night, she was past curfew, she walked into the house and was slammed against the table. she winched in pain, and whimpered. Jason grabbed her by the throat. "I told you what time to be home." she whimpered, "Jason, stop-" "I forbid you to see Troy Bolton."

Her eyes widened, she began sobbing, "No! you can't take him away from me! his all I have left!" Jason slapped her, "I don't care..Break up with him.. or you'll be responsible for what happens to him."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "What?" Jason smirked, "He has a crappy truck, something awful could happen to him on those highways." she glared at him, "You wouldn't-" "I would." Gabriella sniffled, she had to protect Troy.

She pulled her phone out, and dialed his number. he picked up at the first ring, "Brie-" she sniffled, "Troy..I...I can't see you anymore." his eyes went wide, "What?" she bit her lip, "We can't be together anymore Troy, I'm sorry.. I love you." and she hung up the phone.

Troy looked at the phone, sighing and tossing the phone onto the coffee table as he fell back on the couch. "What's going on Brie? I can't protect you if ...ugh!" he covered his eyes with his hands and ran them down his face.

"Hey! I'm back! Troy, I did NOT get lost-hey, what's wrong?" Troy sighed, removing his hands, "just...drama dad." "'drama dad'? I'm 'drama dad'?" Troy laughed, "thats not what I meant.." "Oh I know that."

Sam laughed, sitting next to his son, his hand just under his heart. "Oi...ouch." Troy looked at him, "Should I call the doctor?" "No, I'll be fine, it'll pass. What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Gabriella just called, she broke up with me." Sam looked at him, "Did she say why?" he shook his head, "No. she didn't." Sam sighed grabbing Troy's car keys off the table. "Go to her Troy. see what's wrong with your girl."

Troy looked at him, and at his key in his dad's palm. Troy sighed standing up, "You're right. I love her so much. she's the most precious thing in my life." Sam nodded, "Go to her." Troy nodded going outside to his beat up truck.

Troy pulled up on the curb, walking up to the house with his hands stuffed in his pockets. he knocked on the door twice until Jason came and opened the door.

Jason looked at him, "Can I help you?" "Yeah, I need to talk to Gabriella-" "Gabriella is asleep, and you need to go." Troy looked at him, "What?" Jason smirked, "Your not aloud to see Gabriella anymore.. I forbid you two to see each other."

"You-you can't do that!" Troy yelled, Jason laughed, "I can do what ever the fucking hell I want, I'm her father-" "No you aren't." Troy said, "you are not her father; her father is Carlos Montez, a good man-" "-a dead man!" Jason yelled, "he's dead, I'm alive and I'm married to Veronica-"

"That doesn't give you the right to control Gabriella!" "Like hell! I'm her father! I can do whatEVER I want with her as I please! I'm the man of this house!" "you're pretty mousy for a man!"

Gabriella heard the yelling from upstairs and rubbing her eyes walking down the stairs. when she got to the top of the stairs, she saw Troy at the front door talking to jason.

She froze just staring at them. "Gabriella needs me! you can't take her away from me!" "I can do whatever I want!"

Gabriella walked down the stairs, "Troy.. please, you need to go.." Troy looked at her, grabbing her by the waist gently, "Brie-" she sniffled looking away, "I..I can't be with you anymore..I have to protect you Troy.. I have to protect you."

Troy looked at her, "Brie, what the-what do you mean by that?" Gabriella bit her lip, Jason put a hand on her shoulder and yanked her back. "Go. Now." he growled.

Troy looked from her to him, and back and forth. "You can't keep us apart forever Jason-" "You will not disrespect me-" "You don't get my respect CAUSE YOU DIDN'T EARN IT!"

Jason glared at him, "With that, you will never see her again." Troy narrowed his eyes at him, and looked at Gabriella, "I love you." she bit her lip and mouthed, 'I love you too' he smiled softly, walking away and getting into his pick up truck.


	3. Chapter 3

"So onto our next topic, William shakespear.." Mr Boyer trailed off as he saw Gabriella asleep in her seat in the back. he walked towards the back, Troy watched from the front looking back and Mr Boyer slammed his ruler on Gabriella's desk.

Gabriella jumped up, "Miss Montez, Welcome back to my english class, enjoy you're nap?" Gabriella bit her lip she had bags under her eyes, her legs were shaky, and her body ached from all the bruises she had hidden under her clothing.

"I'm sorry Mr Boyer, I haven't had enough sleep in a few days-" "No exscuse, no more falling asleep, And I know something that will keep you up, why won't you give you're oral report first."

Gabriella gulped but nodded, she got up, her knees shaky cause of the lack of sleep and the lack of food she wasen't eating.

her mom was out of town, and Jason wouldn't feed her, she fed him. Troy looked at her, he hadn't talked to her for about a week, he missed her so much, but she seemed really sick, and that worried him the most.

Gabriella made it to the front, "My book report is on the hunger games...my favorite character is.." she trailed off, the room began to spin, her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor.

Troy jumped out of his seat, rushing over to her wrapping her up in his arms, "Brie!" The gang surrounded them, "Gabriella!" Sharpay shook her.

Gabriella opened her eyes slightly, it was all blurry, then everything went black. Chad looked at Troy, "Troy, I'll take her to the nurse-" "No. I'll take her." he carried her bridal style and out into the hallway down to the nurse's office.

Gabriella rubbed her head, and looked up to see Troy and a nurse. she bit her lip, "What happened?" The nurse sighed, "You fainted Gabriella." Gabriella sat up, "W-what..when?" the nurse layed her back down, "Relax, in english class, I just need to ask you a few questions."

Gabriella gulped, "um yeah, sure." The nurse sighed, "Have you been getting any sleep or eating lately?" Gabriella bit her lip, "umm I have lunch here, and I..I have dinner at home-" "Gabriella, you fainted, you have bags under you're eyes so we know you haven't been getting any sleep, I'm just asking about eating because that could make you pass out too."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm yeah I have, and I'll start getting more rest." The nurse nodded, "Well, Gabriella, that's good, but I will have to get you a slip so you can go back to class." Gabriella nodded as the nurse walked into her office.

Troy looked at her, "Brie, what's wrong-" she shook her head, "I don't wanna talk about it-" "I think we should.. why are we staying away from each other? it's crazy." he said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Gabriella looked down, "Troy, we have too..I have to-" "Protect me, protect me from what Gabriella?" she bit her lip, looking down, tears brimming in her eyes, "Jason said that he can make something bad happen to you if we didn't break up.. he said that something can happen to you while you're driving.. I don't want to lose you Troy..I just can't take that pain.. but being away from you is hurting me too.." she whispered.

Troy sighed, "Brie," he sat next to her, taking her hands gently; but she flinched away. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, "nothing-" Troy grabbed her hand again, pulling down her sleeve only to see purplish bruises on top of one another on her tan skin.

"Gabriella..did-did Jason do this to you?" Gabriella yanked her arms away, covering them up again to her fingers. "Troy, please...just let it go-" "No, I won't, all right...tell me, did he do that to you?!" "NO! I'm...I'm a klutz all right? Just...leave it!"

She grabbed her bag hopping off the bed but he grabbed her hand gently, "No. come here. tell me, did he do that to you." Gabriella looked into his eyes, not able to speak.

Troy tried to search for answers in her eyes but nothing. "Brie-" she whimpered, tears scattered down her cheeks, "Oh Troy." she cried into her palms, "I hate him..he hits me everyday..and I can't tell anybody and I can't do anything about it.." she sobbed dropping to the floor.

Troy sat down next to her, rubbing her back; he was appalled when he felt her spine. "Brie...is -is he feeding you?" Gabriella sniffled, "No...he-he...says that I'm ...too fat, I need to lose some weight, so he doesn't allow me to eat."

Troy looked at her, feeling this ugly pointy feeling in his gut: oh yeah, that'd be anger. "I'm going to kill him."

Gabriella gasped, "Troy no! please-" he shook his head, "No! I'm not letting him hurt you!" Gabriella sobbed, "Troy! no please! he'll hurt you! please-" he cupped her cheeks crashing his lips on hers. Gabriella moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

he leaned his forhead on hers, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb, "I will protect you." he whispered. Gabriella shook her head, "No. I..I can't allow you to do that Troy..I can't lose you...I can't.." "I want to see you again-" "Troy-" "please-"

Gabriella shook her head, "No..I'm sorry, I can't see you anymore, I can't be with you..just..just please, other girls want you, you can move on from me.. please."

"I don't want to." Troy said, "I can't. I don't want to. Gabriella"-he moved to kneel in front of her-"I love you. Only you."

Gabriella sighed, biting her lip and looking down at her hands. "Troy-" "No," he said, "Don't you dare say goodbye, don't you dare push me away. Cause I'll keep coming back...Gabriella," he lifted her chin to see into her eyes. "I'll always keep coming back."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy-" "Sh..read my lips." he tilted her chin standing up and kissing her passionately. Gabriella wrapped her left arm around his neck, and let her right hand rest on his chest.

She pulled away, leaning her forehead on his, looking into his eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt-" "please let that go, cause I'm suppose to be protecting you." Gabriella looked away, then back at him, "I'll have Chad pick me up, Jason allows me to see chad, and I'll have drive me to your house to make Jason think I'm going to Chad's."

Troy nodded, "I think, ..." "What?" he smiled, opening his mouth to speak, but the nurse came back at that point. "Here's your pass sweety-what happened here?" She looked down to where both teens were sitting on the floor.

Troy stood up first. "Oh uh...just thought she might find it more relaxing if we sat on the floor." The nurse cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Are you a doctor?" "No.." Troy said, shaking his head. The nurse scoffs, "then don't prescribe anything for my patients."

Troy nodded, "Okay." Gabriella smiled taking the slip from the nurse and they both walked out of the nurse's office.

Chad pulled up into Troy's drive way. Gabriella looked at him, "I can't thank you enough for doing this for me-" "Gabs, don't sweat it, you and Troy are meant to be together." she smiled, "See ya in an hour." she got out of the car shutting the door and knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal Troy. she smiled as he pulled her in, shutting the door behind her and pulling her close, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

His lips traveled to her neck, "mmm I've missed you." Gabriella moaned, "Troy, you're dad-" "His at a game with my uncle." Gabriella smirked, looking at him, "Protection?"

Troy smiled, "always.." he kissed her lips, heated, passionately and his hands resting on her hips as he pulled her closer. "Hmm," she moaned, running her hands through his hair. He pressed her into the wall.

Troy lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall, groining up against her. "Oh!" she moaned out loud as her hand went to the back of his shirt lifting it up a little bit.

He carried her into his bedroom upstairs and closed the door with his foot and crawled ontop of her on his bed. Gabriella smirked undoing his belt, and slipping off his shirt.

Troy was kissing her neck, "Brie..I've missed you so much.." His hands went up under her shirt, and he unclipped her bra. Gabriella looked at him, breathing heavily, "Be careful, okay?" she whispered.

Troy kissed down her neck; trailing hot kisses down her throat to her breasts and then capturing her nipples in his lips and sucking them with his tongue. "Oh..Troy..." she felt her insides tighten and clench.

Troy teased her other breast and nipple with his other hand, she wrapped her legs around his waist, matching him when he pressed her into the mattress by pushing her pelvis up.

"Hmm..." Gabriella moaned, scratching her nails down his back. "More...Troy...more.." he kissed up her throat again, sucking on the sweet spot on her neck and then going to her lips to kiss her senseless.

He pumped in and out of her fast. Gabriella moaned loudly, "Oh Troy! Faster!" Troy did as she asked and went faster then he did before.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his damp hair as he panted heavily pulling out of her and looking into her eyes and pecking her lips as he collapsed beside her and pulled her close as he sat up against the headboard, holding her close.

Gabriella rested her head on his chest. Troy stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. Gabriella grabbed Troy's fingers and kissed each individual fingertip looking up at him with her brown eyes.

"I love you," Troy said, kissing her forehead and tracing circles on her sweaty skin. Gabriella giggled, Troy missed hearing that sound. "I love you too, Troy..." she played with the light hair that covered his chest in damp curls.

She sighed, kissing his soft skin and inhaling his scent. "Brie, what are you doing?" "Committing your smell to memory." "Why?" Gabriella looked at him, "Because...I'm so dead when I get home and I smell like sex."

He kissed her lips tenderly, "Why won't you go take a shower, and I'll make the bed." Gabriella smiled kissing him chastly, "Okay. I'll go take a shower." He smiled, as he she got up picking up her clothes and going into the bathroom.

Troy got up from the bed, pulling up his boxers and jeans and fixing the bed, and grabbing a shirt from the laundry basket in the floor that he forgot to put away in his closet and pulling it on, and walked downstairs.

After the shower, Gabriella walked downstairs, leaning against the counter, "So, I just got a text from chad, his on his way." Troy came over to her wrapping his arms around her, "When can I see you again?"

Gabriella sighed, turning around, and resting her hands on his chest, "Troy..I..I don't know..." "Brie-" "Troy, Jason will do anything in his power to hurt you, I can't let him do that...He can hurt me, he won't hurt you." she cupped his cheek, "I promise."

He leaned his forehead on hers, "I can't protect you...if you don't let me." Gabriella lifts her eyes to look at him, "What do you mean?"

He flutters his eyelashes on her skin, "I promised your dad..before he died; that I'd protect you." "From what?" "From assholes like Jason...Brie, please...let me protect you."

Gabriella looked down, and grabbed a hold of both his hands, and lifted them up to her lips kissing them softly. "Troy, I-" he cupped her cheeks, kissing her lightly but passionately. Gabriella let her fingers run through the back of his hair.

He leaned his forehead on hers and kissing her lips more passionately then pulling away, "Don't push me away, cause like I said, I'll keep coming back."

Gabriella bit her lip, looking at him as he tilted her chin, "I just don't want to be away from you.. and..and I can't keep you safe." "I want to protect you-" "I know you do! but what if you can't? what if something happens to you if you're with me.. then you can't protect me.."

Troy sighed, cupping her cheek, "remember this, I will always protect you, cause I will always be in you're heart." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I just don't want to lose you-" "And you won't.. you definetly won't-" "I know I won't...cause that's why I can't be with you anymore." "Brie, please-"

She shook her head, "I..I can't do this Troy.. I'm being selfish.." she took off her necklace that he gave her, "I want you to be safe. I need you to be with someone else.. please just do that for me, please just.. just be with someone else.."

There was a honk outside which meant that it was chad. Gabriella looked at Troy and kissed his cheek, "Please don't be mad at me.."

"Brie.." he said, watching as she left in a hurry, "Brie!?" he went after her, she got into the passenger side of the car when he got onto the front step. "BRIE!"

He called after her, but by that time Chad had pulled out and was taking her home. Home to that hell. Troy sighed, feeling his throat close up and his eyes sting.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, Gabriella's Mother Veronica was home from her business trip and they were just sitting on the couch eating spaghetti, having mother daughter time. Gabriella slurped up her noddles, "Momma, you need to make more food like this."

Veronica smiled, "Well, how about I make a dish for you and Troy. next month is you're 3 year anniversary, right?" Gabriella sighed, "Yeah..but..mom, me and Troy.. aren't together anymore."

Veronica gasped, "What happened?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Mom, I..I don't wanna talk about it.." Veronica sighed but nodded, "Okay sweetie, we don't have to talk about it."

Troy layed in his bed, tossing a basketball in the air. he just layed in the bed where him and Gabriella made love twice in. he missed her so much, all he wanted was her. she was all that made him happy.

His father walked in, "Son, Mrs Montez is on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Troy sighed sitting up, and his father reached the phone to him.

He placed it on his ear, "Hello." "Hi Troy, this is Veronica." Troy sighed, "Oh Hi Veronica, how was the trip?" Veronica smiled, "It was fine. but I just want to know what happened between you and Gabriella...I just need to know what's going on so I can help her.."

Troy sighed, but before he can stop the words from pouring from his lips he said them. "Why don't you ask that fucking bastard of a husband of yours? He's the one to blame for everything-" "Troy-" Mrs Montez started, but Troy cut her off.

"While your at it, check Gabriella's body for bruises and then ask him about it. And if he doens't answer, keep hassling him about it...oh and ask him what he thinks of your daughter; or maybe you've noticed him staring at her ass!" With that he hung up the phone and tossed it on the other side of the room.

Sam sighed, "Okay, what's bothering you?" Troy lifted his head; his dad was doing better. Much better. "I forgot you were here-" "It happens." Sam said, taking a seat on his bed. "What happened? What's going on-" "Nothing.."

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Sam sighed, "what's wrong with Gabriella?" Troy looked at him, "Gabriella isn't my girlfriend anymore, she's none of my concern anymore-" "Yeah but you can't tell me you still don't care about her or love her."

Troy looked away, "Yeah.. I do love her. I will always love her. but that bastard just wants to keep us apart, and she doesn't want to be with me because she wants me safe from him.. I don't need her looking out for me, I need to be looking out for her."

Sam sighed, "How about me and you both go to Gabriella's house tomorrow, and we'll talk about everything with Veronica, Gabriella, and Jason?"

Troy scoffed, "Dad, the only thing I'd do with Jason is turn his head around and shove it up his own ass." Sam sighed, "I'll let you sleep on it then." he stood up, picking up the phone as he left and shut the door.

Troy sighed, running a hand down his face and turning on his side; burying his face in his pillow as he let out a great scream.

Veronica walked up the stairs and walked into Gabriella's room since her door was open. she found Gabriella studying. "Hey baby." Gabriella looked up, "Hi Momma.. what's up?" she smiled, "I made you a plate of chocolate chip cookies?" Gabriella smiled, "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." Veronica sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

Gabriella nodded, "Sure." "Do you like Jason?" that question made Gabriella's stomach twist and clench. "umm..his okay." "Gabi-" "Mom, Jason makes you happy, if you're happy, I'm happy-" "But I want you to be happy."

Gabriella looked at her, "I am happy Momma.. I promise." Veronica sighed picking up the plate of cookies, "You'll tell me if something is really bothering you?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes momma, I will." Veronica smiled kissing her daughter's forehead, "Goodnight baby girl." "Goodnight Momma."

Gabriella walked into history class with her friend Hanna, and saw Troy. their eyes made contact, but Gabriella turned away, pressing her folder closer to her walking to her seat, but Shawn, stopped her, "Hey Beautiful." they caught Troy's attention.

Shawn smirked, "I heard that you're single now, and was wanting to know if you wanted to, I don't know, go on a date with a hot guy like me." Gabriella looked at him, and then as his Ice coffee on the desk, "are you drinking that?"

He shook his head, giving it to her, "Not anymore gorgeous." she smiled, then dumped the whole Ice coffee all over him. the whole class gasped, and she looked at him, "And the answer is no if you haven't figured out my answer already, and by the way, get you're head out of you're ass, it's not a hat."

Shawn looked at her, closing his eyes and opening them again when the ice coffee dripped into his eyes. Gabriella rolled her eyes, walking to her seat which was two seats behind Troy; she just took the long way so she could avoid talking to him.

Hanna sighed, writing a quick note and tossing it on Troy's desk. He opened it slowly_, 'Meet me at lunch in the gym; we need to discuss your's and Gabriella's miserable lives right now, if you don't show I will sneak into the boys locker room and steal every bit of your clothes'_

Troy sighs, rolling his eyes and tossing the note in his backpack as he pulls out his notes and begins to listen to the teacher as he starts the class lecture.

At lunch, Troy walked into the gym wiith his hands stuffed in his pockets. Hanna stood up, letting her bag hang off her shoulder. "Hey. you made it." he sighed, "What is this about-" "You and Gabriella."

Troy sighed, "Me and Gabriella are not together anymore Hanna." he turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm, "Please.. don't forget, that I'm not just Gabriella's friend, I'm yours too.. come on, please, she loves you very much.. just.. just talk to her, tonight at her house. Her mom is home, Jason won't say anything.."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm not going over there." Hanna sighed, "you are a stubborn ass." She grabbed hold of his arm and dug her nails into his skin, "Just. Talk. To. Her." He didn't mean to, his mom always said that he had to watch his temper.

"Do you think that I won't?!" He pushed her so hard that she stumbled, "She doesn't want to see me! She doesn't want to talk to me! So...just bug out! My life and her life are not yours! Here!"

He dug in his jeans pocket, pulling out the necklace Gabriella had given back to him. "I don't want it. She doesn't want it. It's all yours!" with that he stormed out of the gym.

Veronica hugged her daughter, "Sweetie, it will only be for a couple of months-" "But mom! please, you just got back home." Veronica sighed, "Sweetie I know, but it's my job, I promise, as soon as I get home, we will have more mother daughter time.." she kissed her forehead, "I love you." Gabriella sighed, "I love you too."

Veronica picked up her rolling suitcase, "I'll see you in a couple months, take care of yourself, there's lasagna in the microwave." Gabriella sighed shutting the door after her mother left.

Jason came into the kitchen, "Well, since mommy is gone, why won't daddy and Gabi have fun." he smirked. Gabriella looked at him, "No! leave me alone Jason!" she tried to walk pass him but he grabbed her arm. "You won't disrespect me Gabriella!" Gabriella shook her head, "No!"

He slapped her, Gabriella held her sting cheek, and looked at him, "Bastard." she muttered. he glared at her, grabbing her by the wrist and twisting it around. she whimpered.

He began kicking her in the stomach, sides, and back. he lifted her up by her throat, throwing her against the wall. then walking towards her and throwing her through the glass door.

Gabriella landed on her hands, blood trickled down her forehead, more cuts and bruises all over her body. she got up quickly, running and limping towards the street, but as soon as she was in the middle of the street, a car swerved, hitting her.

Troy had just got done doing the dishes, he sighed wiping his hands about to go upstairs until his cell phone rang. he looked at the phone, and answered it, "Hello." "Troy! you have to get to the hospital! please! I don't know what to do! she's hurt really badly and-"

Hanna was hysteric, and was talking to fast, "Hanna, slow down, what's wrong?" Hanna cried, "Gabriella. she was hit by car, and was beaten up pretty bad, and..and they said they don't know if she's going to make it, she's hurt really bad.."

Troy dropped the phone, not bothering to hang it up as he grabbed his black hoodie, running out the door. His dad was asleep.

His footsteps echoed loudly on the pavement as he ran to the hospital, he didn't bother to take his truck, the one and only thing on his mind was Gabriella.

As soon as he got to the hospital, and through the doors, Hanna ran to him, "Troy-" "Where is she?" he walked passed her going to the front, "She's in back." Troy looked at her, "What happened?" Hanna bit her lip, "She was beaten up, and..and she was running and a car hit her, the guy is over there talking to a cop."

Troy turned to find the guy, about in his mid 20's talking to a cop, looking really scared and full of panic. Troy walked over to the guy, "What happened to her." he said.

The guy looked at him nervously, "It was an accident I swear, I was driving home, and out of nowhere she runs in the middle of the street, and I couldn't stop in time, but when I got to her, she was already beaten black and blue."

"You swear?" Troy said, grabbing the guy by the front of the shirt. The guy nodded vigourously, "Yea-yeah man, I swear it, it was an accident." Troy's eyes narrowed, his lips twitching. "Jason.." he muttered, letting go of the man's shirt.

"Sorry dude...just...sorry.." he turned, going to Hanna. "What is it?" She asked, Troy looked at her, "i'm going to kill him. I don't care what he does to me...but he is going to pay for this..."

Hanna sighed, "Troy, I think you should see Gabriella first." Troy bit his lip, "I..I don't think I can handle seeing her like this..where is her mom?" Hanna sighed, "Her mom went out of town for a couple months." Troy's eyes went wide, "She left for a couple months?!"

Hanna nodded, and the nurse came over to them, "Hey guys." Hanna looked at her, "How is she?" the nurse smiled, "Gabriella is going to be just fine.. she has a few cuts and bruises, she has a broken rib, and a spranged wrist, but she will be okay."

Hanna sighed of relief, "That's great. can we see her." "Yes. one at a time." Hanna looked at Troy, "You should go first.." Troy nodded following the nurse to her room. He walked into the room and saw Gabriella with a bandage on her right arm, and some white band aids to her forehead.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Troy?" he sighed, coming closer, "Hey.." she spoke weakly, "Hi..what are you doing here?" he sighed, "Brie, that is the most stupidest thing you've ever asked me, I'm here fro you." Gabriella sighed, the nurse coming in to give her water, "Here you go Gabriella.. make sure to get plenty of fluids."

Gabriella nodded, "thank you." the nurse left and Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy-" "I'm going to kill Jason." her eyes went wide, "Troy! no please! please! I'm okay! I'm alive aren't I?"

"Barely!" Troy said, "Brie...you practically died, and most of it was from him!" Gabriella sighed, but she winced when her ribs expanded to the point of pain. "You okay?" Gabriella shook her head slightly, "He...I hate him Troy, I can't stand living under the same roof as him anymore-ow..."

"Sh," he said, "It'll be fine. You can stay with me." "No!" Gabriella yelled, only to wince, "He'll hurt you-" "He can try!" Troy yelled, "but he hurt you. And therefore, he's already hurt me. I'm going to put a world of hurt on him that's far worse."

Gabriella sighed, leaning back, "Troy please-" "Gabriella don't even say it, don't! you've already killed me by not being with me.." Gabriella looked at him, "what?" "I want you back, I love you." he said.

Gabriella looked down at her hands, "Troy-" he came over, leaning forward, and tilting her chin, "Do you love me?" Gabriella looked at him, and nodded, "So much." Troy nodded, "I want you to be with me forever." Gabriella sniffled, "Troy I don't want to lose my mommy..."

Troy stroked her cheek, "You won't. I promise." Gabriella looked at him, running her fingers through the side of his hair, "I've missed you." he smiled, "I've missed you too."

Gabriella sniffled, "I..I don't ever want to lose you, I am so sorry, I don't care anymore, I don't care if Jason ends up killing me, I want to be with you."

Troy shook his head, "Don't even think like that, Cause I won't let him hurt you again, I was stupid for letting him do that..I won't let him put his hands on you ever again.." Gabriella looked at him cupping his cheek, "Troy, stop talking and kiss me." she smiled.

Troy smiled, leaning his lips on hers. Gently. Warmly. All too soon, he pulled away, "I love you...but I got to do something. I'm sorry." Gabriella sighed, "Don't go-" "I have to. Jason's going to meet his maker tonight. And its me."

Gabriella looked at him, but before she could say anything against it. He walked out of the room, he stopped by Hanna. "Take care of her."

Troy walked up on the porch to Gabriella's house. he knocked on the door until Jason came and opened it, "Well, look who it is, I'm just going to say it's not really that great to see you-" Troy grabbed him by the throat, pushing him inside against the staircase, "You asshole! you could of killed her!" he yelled.

Jason punched him in the stomach, Troy held onto his stomach, "You don't know who in the hell you are messing with Bolton!" He punched him more in the stomach.

Troy caught his fist, and twisted it, "She is in the hospital thanks to you!" Jason glared at him, "She deserves whatever I gave to her!"

Jason tried to take his fist away, but Troy held on tight, so he went with other fist and Troy caught that one too, twisting it hard. Jason winced, swearing worse than a sailor on a ship. "You don't deserve anything!"

Troy yelled, "Veronica is a good woman! I don't know how you hide WHAT you are from her! But it will be exposed! You will be! And I will not hesitate to kill you even then!" Jason pulled his hands back, as painful as it was, he got them and then wrapped his arms around Troy's neck; squeezing hard and not letting go no matter how he fought.

Troy pawed and clawed at his arms. Jason growled his ear. "I grew up knowing what respect is..and I don't like your tone and your attitude toward me right now, Bolton...so, I guess this is your punishment. I'm going to keep squeezing until you can no longer feel breath. And you can't stop me, cause you ain't strong enough-"

Troy pushed him off of him, and grabbed a vase off the table and slammed it on his head making Jason pass out. Troy breath heavily, wiping his mouth that had blood coming out. He then walked out of the house like nothing had happen.

Troy walked into the hospital, and walked into Gabriella's room. when he first walked in, he heard Gabriella gasped, "Troy! what happened?!" He came over to her, grabbing her hand, and sitting down next to her, "I took care of everything-" "You didn't kill him did you?"

Troy shook his head, "No. I didn't." Gabriella sighed, laying back, and looking at him, "You're crazy, you know that right? what made you want to go and fight him Troy? he could of killed you."

Troy shook his head, closing his eyes and then opening them again. "Brie..you...you're blurry.." "Troy," Gabriella said, "What's wrong?" "I...I feel...I need to sit down."

He went to the nearest chair, but he didn't make it that far; instead he fainted, hitting his head on the soft cushioned corner of the chair. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled, "Troy!"

The nurse rushed in because of Gabriella yelling. "Sweetie what's wrong?" "Troy! he fainted!" the nurse went over and helped him up, and other nurses rushed in to help him up and bring him into another room. "what's going on?" Gabriella asked.

The nurse sighed, "He'll be fine. don't worry. we will let you know something as soon as we can." "Take care of him, please!" she nodded, "We will."


	5. Chapter 5

Troy walked into Gabriella's hospital room. He was doing better from then before, the fight he had with Jason pretty much caused him to faint.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Hey." she sat up. he smiled, "Hey." he took a seat, grabbing a hold of her hand, "How are you feeling?" she smiled, "I'm feeling fine." she spoke. he smiled, "That's good.. I got you something." she smiled, "What?" he chuckled, taking out a silver charm braclet.

Gabriella gasped, "Troy..it's beautiful.." he slipped it on her wrist, and kissed her hand, "You're beautiful.." she smiled, cupping his cheek and pecking his lips, "I love you so much." he smiled, "I love you too."

Troy smiled softly, and looked down at his phone to show that he got a text from Chad, she smiled, "Who is it?" Troy bit his lip, "It's chad." "what's it say?" Troy sighed, "Chad wants me to come to a party tonight-" "You should go." he looked at her, "But you-" she kissed his lips, "I'll be fine here.. you deserve some fun Troy..don't let me stop you."

He sighed, "Can I come back here right after?" she giggled, "Yes. you can." he smiled, "Good. I wasen't going to take no for an answer.." he kissed her lips softly, standing up, "I'll be back." she smiled, "I love you." he smiled, "I love you too."

Troy and Chad were sitting at the bar, taking sips of their beer that the football team had worked together to sneak there. Chad gulped down, "Look at all these sexy ladies.."

Troy looked at him, "Chad, I think you just wanted to come here to get you're mind off the break up with Taylor-" "Dude, this has nothing to do with Taylor, I just want to have a good time tonight, alright? and you should too.. drink up." Troy sighed, gulping down more of his beer.

The party became more crazy and it started to smell like puke and beer, Troy sat at the counter, drunk as hell, and so was Chad.

Troy was checking out a blonde was was sitting down a few chairs across from him, she lifted up her glass walking over to him, "Hey Sexy.. why are you all over here, all by you're lonesome?" He smiled, taking a sip, "Cause from a far view I can check out you're whole entire wonderful body."

The blonde giggled, taking a sip of her beer, and grabbing his hand, and bring her lips to his ear, "Why won't we go upstairs, It's a little too crazy down here, we can both be by our lonesome." she whispered, her hot drunk breath against his ear.

It was amazing how they got upstairs, because when Troy stumbled from his seat, he crashed his lips on hers and made their way to the stairs...straight to the bedroom where the door closed with his foot. Behind closed doors, a forbidden territory to treacherous than any stormy ocean.

The sun shined through the window. Troy yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking at the window. he looked around and realized he wasen't at home, or in his room.

He looked beside him, his eyes went wide, there layed the blonde from last night naked and wrapped up in the blanket. he bit his lip, "shit.." he muttered. his phone vibrated and he looked at the text message, it was from Gabriella.

He gulped opening it, and saw the text that read.

_-Good Morning...I just wanted to let you know that I was let out early this morning. I'm shopping with Hanna at the mall until 2, and I'll stop by you're house later, I love you so much Troy.. you mean everything to me.. ~ Gabi._

Troy groaned, leaning his head back on the pillow. Then his eyes snap open in terror and realization. "Gabriella!" He yells, jumping from the bed and pulling on his boxers and jeans and shirt.

The blond stirred and sat up in bed, not bothering to cover her ...massively well developed chest. "Babe, what's wrong-" "Shut up, I'm not your babe..I-I..I need to go."

She looked at him, covering herself up more, "What are you-" he slipped on his shoes, "This was a huge mistake-" she stood up, wearing just her bra and panties.

"No it wasen't. it was great-" "No! I have a girlfriend who I am really inlove with..I have to go.. don't try to find me, don't try to talk to me." and with that, he walked out of the room and went to his car outside to go home.

Gabriella pulled up into Troy's drive-way, getting out of the car and knocking on the front door. Troy's dad came to the door, "Gabriella." she smiled, "Is Troy home?" Sam smiled, "Yes, his in the kitchen."

Gabriella walked in, and went into the kitchen to find Troy at the fridge, "find anything good to eat?" he jumped, "Brie.. you scared me." she giggled, coming over to him and kissing him passionately, "I brought you some tacos...I thought you might be hungry."

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tacos sound really great right now." Gabriella giggled, "well, why don't we go to your room and share them-" "Can I uh, take a shower? I just ran a few miles. Still sweaty." Lie better damn it, he scolded himself.

Gabriella giggled, "okay, take a shower, and I'll set up the picnic." Troy chuckled, no, she will never ever find out about what happened last night. Never ever never.

She pecked his lips, "Go take a shower." she smiled, he nodded kissing her forehead, "I'll be back." he walked upstairs going into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Gabriella was about to sit the tacos out until there was a knock at the door.

She looked around to see Sam outside on the porch. she smiled going to the door and opening it to reveal a blonde headed girl.

She smiled, "Hi can I help you." the blonde looked at her, "Who are you?" "I'm Gabriella. who are you?" The blonde smiled, "Oh, I'm Jocelyn.. I'm just here to return Troy's wallet that he left in the bedroom last night..."

Gabriella grabbed the wallet from her, raising a brow, "Bedroom?" she looked at the blonde, the blonde giggled, "Yes. The bedroom at the party last night he was at, He is a lot of fun."

Gabriella bit her lip, her heart breaking in two, her chest clenching, and tears brimming in her eyes, and a little bit of anger. "Umm.. thank you.. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." she shut the door in her face, and went into the kitchen.

15 minutes later, Troy came downstairs in his blue basketball shorts and a black tank top and his white basketball shoes. "Hey Brie, sorry the shower took so long." Gabriella walked over to him, "Oh that's fine." she crossed her arms.

He looked at her, "What's wrong?" Gabriella looked at him smiling, "Just, was last night so amazing that you had forgotten you're wallet," she through the wallet at his chest, "In the bedroom.."

She picked up her bag, letting it rest on her shoulder, "Jocelyn seems like a lot of fun, she sure thinks highly of you, maybe you can be more happy with her..."

Troy's eyes widened, his blood ran cold in his veins and the only thought that went through his brain as he stared at the hurt look in Gabriella's eyes and his wallet in her hands as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest was: Shit!


	6. Chapter 6

"Brie," Troy started to say, Gabriella held up her hands; tossing him his wallet and shaking her head. "I-I don't want to hear it, Troy-" "Brie, let me explain-" "You have nothing to explain, Troy." She said, gesturing to the picnic of tacos, "keep the tacos...I got them for you anyway."

She sniffled and turned toward the door. Sam looked up at the couple, "Hey what's wrong guys?" Gabriella turned to Sam, "Just...complications Mr Bolton, I'm sorry..but I can't stay here."

Sam looked at Troy, Gabriella walked out the door, "Brie! Wait!" Troy said. "Troy?" Sam spoke. Troy caught up with Gabriella at her car, grabbing her arm, "Please...let me explain-" she shook her head, "No! I don't want to hear it!" she had tears brimming in her eyes.

Troy bit his lip, "Please.. please don't cry.. please, I am so sorry, just please, listen to me-" she shook her head, "Stay away from me-" He held her hand, "Brie.. please, it was a huge mistake, I was drunk, and I regret everything.. please-"

She looked at him, "How would you fucking feel if I got drunk, and slept with some guy I didn't even know? how would you feel Troy? could you forgive me?!" she yelled.

Troy looked at her, "Yes, because I love you.. and I know you wouldn't ever do it again, cause I promise you forever that I will never ever do that to you again."

Gabriella shook her head, "No..I..I can't do that..Can't forgive you for doing that Troy...I just can't!" "Brie-" she shook her head, "It's over Troy...I'm done."

"Brie..." Troy said, grabbing her elbow, "I love you-" Slap! His head snapped to the side, Gabriella's hand stung like his cheek. "How. Dare. You." She seethed, "You...you say those words-after you...you...you...ugh!"

She turned on her heel and marched away from him; as fast as she could. Troy turned his head, "BRIE!" She whipped around, "Just stay away from me! I HATE YOU!"

Troy froze, "Brie..please." she shut her door, pulling out of his drive-way and driving to Hanna's. Troy sighed watching her leave down the street. tears sting his eyes, "Baby Brie..." he whispered.

3 Weeks later at School, Gabriella was at her locker with Hanna putting away her history book and taking out her chemistry book. "So you haven't talk to him since then?" Gabriella shook her head, "Nope." Hanna sighed, "But who are you going to go with to the Winter Wonderland Dance?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know." "But you already have the dress?" Gabriella was about to say something until someone spoke behind her. "Maybe I could help." Gabriella turned around and saw Preston. "Preston..Hi.."

Preston smiled, "Hi Gabriella." Troy and Chad had just came around the corner and heard the next words that came out of Preston's mouth, "If you have no one to go with to the Winter Wonderland Dance, I would love to escort you."

Gabriella smiled, "Preston, I'm flattered and all but-" her eyes snapped to Troy who was eyeballing Preston like an insect. she looked at Troy then at Preston and smiled, "I'd love to go with you.."

Troy's eyes narrowed, his stomach clenched and his forehead he felt get really hot. He watched Preston get that dopey smile on his face, and then Gabriella grab the piece of paper that he handed her-wait, what? Was that his...? Oh!

"Thanks Preston...see you Friday." "Yeah.." Gabriella smiled, "meet me at the punch bowl?" "Eh," Preston said, "how about...under the disco ball? A kiss under the disco ball is suspose to be good luck for the whole night."

Troy narrowed his eyes in jealousy at Preston, Gabriella smiled at Preston, "umm then we should make it a lucky night...I'll call you tonight." He smiled, "Great." he kissed her cheek walking away. Gabriella turned to face Troy and Chad. "Hey Chadster." she hugged him, and then looked at Troy, "Oh Hi Troy, didn't see you there.."

"Of course you didn't..." Troy wanted to say, he wanted to grab her by the shoulders by the shoulders and kiss her till she and him were old and gray and in the ground.

But instead, he cleared his throat and gripped his backpack strap tighter to him. "I'm going to class." He said curtly, barely acknowledging his ex girlfriends presence. Gabriella bit her lip, part of her dying inside when Troy hadn't said anything to her.

Gabriella walked into the classroom just a few mintues after he did. she saw him sitting up front. she bit her lip going to the back and sitting in her seat. Troy looked back at her as he saw her taking out her notebook to take notes. Troy sighed, he missed her so much. he was a huge idiot for cheating on her.

Chad sat behind him, "Dude, don't look at her-" Troy looked at him, "I can't.. I love her chad, and..and I was an huge idiot for doing what I did.." Chad sighed, "I have an idea on how you can get her back."

Troy nodded, "How? anything?" Chad sighed, "I cheated on Taylor once-" "Three times." Troy implied. Chad narrowed his eyes, "Do you want my help or not?" Troy sighed, "Yes. Go on."

Chad smiled, "I got to her house way before she got home, and sneak into her room, and set a picnic and told her how much she meant to me, and how much I was sorry.. and we we're together again."

Troy narrowed his eyes in thought, "I don't know..." he said hesitantly, his thoughts drifting to what he'd like to do with Gabriella if he got to her room before she ever did. Something that involved taking her by the hips, kissing her hard and long and good and tossing her on the bed and making her his all over again;

hot kisses down her throat, hearing her moan and scream his name as he thrust into her- "Dude, hello...earth to Troy-" then he'd fondle her breasts and her fine derriere and listen to her moan softly at his expert touch- "Troy! Whatever you do don't get up!" "Huh?" Troy said, snapping from his...train of thought.

"Dude what are you-" "I got distracted.. and well my mind just went to her." he looked back at her as she was taking notes. "I want her back so bad Chad...I don't want Preston's hands on her." Chad sighed, "Well, It's your choice."

Troy sighed looking away, and looking back at her again, her eyes connected with his, he saw more hurt in them, and she looked away and talked to Hanna.

He sighed, turning around in his seat and pulling his notebook from his backpack as the teacher started talking. He heard...NOTHING.

He couldn't remember what any of his teachers had lectured the class about, or what the homework was because his mind always would go to Gabriella. Her lips. Her eyes. Her nose. Her hands. Her lips. Her legs. Her fine derriere. Her lips. Her laugh. Are her lips on the list?

Gabriella walked into her house, Jason was sitting at the table, "Welcome home from school." he smirked. she rolled her eyes walking upstairs. Jason didn't beat her much anymore, not ever since the incident that had happen.

Gabriella walked upstairs and her phone rang. she slipped it out of her pocket and it was Preston. she answered it, "Hello." "Hi Gabriella." she smiled, "Hi Preston..what's up?" Preston chuckled, "Nothing much. wanna do something tonight?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm.. I don't know. I have a lot of homework...and-" "Come on, please." "umm sure, sounds great." he smiled, "Great. pick you up at 7."

Hanna sat in the car with Troy and Caleb. Caleb her boyfriend was driving with Troy sitting in the back. Hanna's phone rang, "It's Gabs." "Answer it." Troy said getting closer. Hanna answered her phone and put it up to her ear. "Hey. umm me and preston are going out tonight?"

Hanna looked at Troy, "You're going with Preston tonight?" Troy's eyes went wide, Gabriella sighed, "Yeah, we're going to a movie at 7." Hanna sighed, "what movie?" Gabriella shrugged, "We're going to see Paranormal Activity 4."

Hanna smiled, "Well I hope you have fun, call me afterwards." "Okay. talk to you later. bye." "Bye." Hanna hung up and looked at Troy, "She's going to see Paranormal Activity 4 tonight at 7 with Preston...it's a date."

Troy grit his teeth, "Ok..." he dug out his phone and clicked speed dial 4. His friend answered on the first ring, "Chad, hey, you've wanted to see Paranormal Activity 4 for sometime right-" Chad screamed and hollered into the phone, Troy put the phone back to his ear.

"Do you want to see it or not-" "I'm out the door right now dude! You picking me up? I can totally jog to the theater! Which one?" Troy sighed, running his hand down his face. "Just...I'll pick you up."

Preston and Gabriella walked into the dark theater. Troy and Chad were wearing their hoodies, covering their faces. for their luck, Preston and Gabriella chose the two seats right infront of them. "Hey, let's sit there." she smiled, "Okay." she sat down, sitting her purse on the floor.

He smiled, "I'm glad you came." she smiled, "Me too." Troy rolled his eyes, he looked at Chad who was already tuned in on the movie. Preston smiled at Gabriella, and she looked at him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

Troy glared at the back of Preston's head, picking up the popcorn bucket and alternating between tossing some popcorn cernals in his mouth and aiming some at his head.

He got the satisfaction of Preston turning 'round to say 'fuck off' or 'stop it' but nothing more than that.

The movie was in the middle, Everyone was so intense, really into the movie. It was really quiet and something popped out and made Gabriella jump. Preston smiled, "You sure this movie isn't to scary for you?"

Gabriella smiled at him, "I'm not scared." he chuckled, "You jumped." "Because I was excited cause I knew that was going to happen." He chuckled, looking at her, and leaning forward to kiss her, Gabriella looked at him, really nervous that he was going to kiss her.

In his head, Troy launched over the seats, grabbing Preston by his neck and bashing his head into the floor several times and punched his face until he was unrecognizeable; standing up and grabbing Gabriella, staring into her eyes right before pulling her down into a dip and kissing her senseless as he carried her out to his car.

But...that was in his active imagination, reality? He kicked the seats everytime Preston went to lean to kiss Gabriella anywhere on her face.

Preston felt a kick in his seat, and looked back, "Hey! what in the hell are you trying to do? I'm on a date here." Gabriella looked back and her eyes went wide, then turned into a glare, "I know why." she stood up from her seat, "It's my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me." "Brie-" she lifted up her bag, and grabbed Preston's hand, "Come on Preston."

They walked out of the theater and out to the hallway. Troy got up after her, leaving chad behind. "Brie! wait-" she turned to glare at him, "You have no reason what so ever to spy on me, or ruin my dates! me and you are over. okay?"

Troy shook his head, "Brie.. please, can we just talk.. please." Gabriella looked at him, "Not now. Not ever. We're over." Troy sighed, "Please.. just please give me 20 minutes, and if you want me to leave you alone still, I will.. just please.." Gabriella sighed, looking at preston, "I'll meet you in the car." he nodded, "Okay gabs." he walked away.

She looked at him, "What." he sighed, "please listen, sleeping with Jocelyn was a huge mistake, I was an idiot for going to that party and getting drunk, and hurting you... It meant nothing to me.. nothing at all. cause as soon as I woke up, I realized what I did, and I hated myself for it."

Gabriella shook her head, "No.. How can you just be inlove with someone else when you slept with another girl, and say that you still care about me?"

Troy sighed, going to grab her hands but Gabriella pulled them back. "Just...stay away from me, okay? We're over...l-leave me alone. Please." With that, she turned and walked out of the theater.

Troy watched her. "Brie.." he whispered, he's been whispering her name on his lips a lot lately-mostly because, he missed saying it. He missed her.

Chad was eating some chinese food at his locker. Troy walked up to him, "Hey-what are you doing?" Chad sighed, "Dude, I left this chinese food in my locker like a week ago, I can't let it go to waist." Troy scrunched his nose up in disgust, "It's been in there for a week? and you're eating it?"

Chad shrugged and slurped the noodles up, "Yeah. anyways, you on for the triple dates tonight?" Troy looked at him, "Triple date?" Chad nodded, "Me and Taylor are going to try to go out on a date with Hanna and Caleb, Gabriella and Preston, Sharpay and Zeke, and you and I don't know.. who you going with?"

Troy sighed, shaking his head. "No one." "Okay," Chad said, stuffing his mouth full off week old chinese food. "But it's going to be lonely with all us not single guys and gals making goo goo eyes at each other."

Troy wanted to slap his friend so much right now. "I"m not going Chad, because I'm going to be stuck at home with food poisoning." Chad looked at him, half a mooshoo pork dangling off his chin. "Huh?" Troy grabbed his disgusting week old chinese food and stuffed five mouthfuls in his mouth.

Chad looked at him, "Why don't you want to go?" Troy gave him back the chinese food, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Because. Gabriella said to stay away from her..and that's what I'm doing..she doesn't wanna be near me."

Chad looked at him, "So you're giving up on you two? You've never done that before." Troy bit his lip, "That's because I never believed in it." he looked at Chad, "She hates me Chad.. and I know cause I hate me too..." Chad sighed, biting his lower lip, and shutting his locker.

2 Months Later. Troy and Gabriella was still not talking. Sharpay had invited the gang to go on a trip with her to California at her family's mansion. Troy and Gabriella we're both going, but there was no chance they would talk to each other.

All the 8 of them walked out of the mansion after putting their suitcases and bags in their rooms. They all went outside on the track. "You guys ready for a little bit of four wheeling?" Chad chuckled, "didn't know you four wheeled.. you're too girly." she scoffed, "Just for that, you're getting my other pink four wheeler."

Caleb chuckled, Chad glared at him. Gabriella's eyes connected with Troy, but she soon turned away as she got on the yellow four wheeler. Troy sighed and hopped on the blue four wheeler and pulling on the helmet then all 8 of them were in a straight line and drove off behind each other.

The rubber on the wheels becoming sensitve on the ground. They were all riding up and down big hills. but one bill hill in particular they went up, as soon as they went down, Gabriella's four wheeler went crazy and was headed for a tree.

"Gabriella! Look out!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella jumped off the four wheeler, landing on the ground and twisting her ankle. Sharpay pulled over, "Gabs!" she rushed over to her helping her sit up.

Troy pulled up beside her with the others as they hopped off their four wheelers rushing over to Gabriella. "Is she okay?!" Troy asked with full concern and worry. Gabriella held her wrist. "I think I sprang my wrist and twisted my ankle."

Sharpay bit her lip, "Can you stand up?" Gabriella tried to get up, "ow..ow..ow..it hurts so much." she hissed holding onto her ankle, "You guys can go on without me.. I'll wait here until you're done.."

Troy looked over his shoulder at the gang, he nodded and they hopped on their four wheelers; driving away. Troy knelt beside her, "How's your ankle?" Gabriella scoffed, "How do you think-" She looked at Troy, rolling her eyes. "You're the last person I want to see right now-" "Need any help?" He knotted his fingers together, "Not from you, thank you."

Troy looked at her, "Brie-" "Do. Not. Call. Me. That." She seethed, shaking her head. "You lost that right." "When?" "When you cheated-" "Will you stop putting that in my face? I feel bad enough as it is-" "Good." She muttered, crossing her arms and looking away. Troy sighed, "I'm miserable."

She looked at him, looking into his eyes beautiful blue eyes that always made her melt. she looked away from him, "You're not the only one." he looked at her, "So you are too?" Gabriella sighed, and rubbed her ankle. she hissed, "Ow.."

He bit his lip, "I'll carry you back to the mansion-" "I'm fine, I can walk-" "You can't walk on that ankle, it will make it worst." she looked at him, he sighed, "come on, put you're arms around my neck-" "You can't carry me, I'm too fat, and you'll drop me."

Troy looked at her, "You aren't fat." Gabriella looked down, "That's not what he says." she whispered, "Who?" Troy asked, now kneeling in front of her again, she shook her head. Troy could only assume- "Preston?"

She looked at him, "No. Preston's really sweet." He'll stomach that comment, "then who? Tell me, Gabriella.." She sniffled, "My mom's husband."

Troy sighed, "You know Jason is a fucking doucebag, don't believe that crap from him, you're not fat. you're perfect-" She rolled her eyes, he sighed, "Come on, put you're hands around my neck." she sighed, giving into him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He groaned when he lifted her up. she scoffed, "Don't groan when you lift me." "I'm not used to lifting people from far distances." she giggled, "Then maybe you should start going to a gym."

Troy laughed, "Hey...I resent that." Gabriella giggled, but stopped shortly. "Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you." Troy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Always knew how to hold a grudge." "I'm not holding a grudge-"

"How many times have I tried to apologize? Shit, how many times have I apologized? How many times have I begged - BEGGED - to listen and hear me out." "And I did, at the movie theater." She muttered, not looking at him. He scoffed, putting her on the back his four wheeler, "yeah...and you still left."

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "What do you expect me to do Troy? be happy?" Troy shook his head, "No..I understand how you're feeling, I would feel the same way, but I would expect you to forgive me, because we love each other.. I know you hate me right now, because I hate me too.."

Gabriella sighed, walking up to him, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him passionately. he pulled away gently leaning his forehead on hers, "What was that for?" Gabriella smiled, "I wanted to be the first to kiss you before I killed you...I just...I don't know how I can trust you again Troy.. how do I know you're not going to cheat again.."

Troy looked at her, by now they had reached the back porch of the house-er, mansion. "Because..." Troy said, "I know how much faith you used to have in me-I want that. I want...you."

Gabriella looked away biting her lower lip, and sighing, "I..I don't know Troy." he grabbed her hands, "Please.. please just give me another chance.. just let me prove to you that I still care about you, that I still love you."

Gabriella looked at him, "Did you enjoy it-" "No. because it wasen't with you." Gabriella looked away, and looked at him, and pecked his lips, "Okay. I'll give you one more chance, but if you do it again, it's over."

"I understand that." He whispered, leaning his forehead on hers, "I missed you.." Gabriella sighed, "it'll take awhile to trust you again." "I can wait." "It might be funny to see your attempts to 'woo' me...again." Troy laughed, "glad I amuse you, already, cause I can't wait to try new attempts."

Gabriella giggled softly, but hissed softly; grabbing her ankle. Troy looked at it, "Come on, let's wrap that up in some gauze and an ace bandage-you stay off of it."

Gabriella giggled, "So I won't be able to do anything on this trip, huh?" Troy shook his head, "Nope. Me and you are going to be hanging out in you're room all day-" she giggled, "May I remind you that me and Hanna are sharing a room."

He shrugged, "That's fine. cause Hanna will be excited to be sharing a room with Caleb." she smiled, cupping his cheek, and kissing his lips gently, "I've missed you're kisses." she whispered.

"I missed yours like crazy." Troy muttered against her neck, Gabriella giggled, "is that why, in P.E., you kept running into the locker room before class started? Or were you just that happy?" Troy's eyes narrowed, "and here I thought I hid it well." She shook her head, "nope."

He smiled kissing her lips softly and carrying her inside bridal style and placing her on the counter in the kitchen. the others have not yet returned. Troy grabbed a first-aid kit under the sink and wrapped up her ankle. "Does that feel okay baby?"

She smiled, "It feels fine, Thanks." he smiled at her and pecked her lips, "What do you wanna do?" Gabriella sighed, "I don't know.. I think I will just go to the room and relax and watch a movie and fall asleep.."

"Well..." Troy said, "the movie part sounds fun. Falling asleep-" "Troy...a movie." He sighed, "Right. Charlie St. Cloud? Your favourite movie?" Gabriella giggled, "A Zac Efron marathon-I still think he's your brother from another mother...you look so alike."

Troy chuckled, "So if he was my brother, would you leave me for him-" "In a heartbeat definetly." he narrowed his eyes, "Oh really." she giggled, "Nope." she said popping the 'p'. Troy laughed, and kissed her nose, "come on." he lifted her up bridal style, bringing her upstairs and sititng her on the bed.

She smiled, as he sat down beside her. he looked at her, "I've really missed you." she looked at him, "I've missed you too.. And I just have one question for you." "What's that?" "Why did you spy on my date with Preston at the movies?"

"Because," Troy said, "I..." "yes?" He looked at her lips, "because I didn't want him doing this." He pressed his lips to hers in a ravishing kiss, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair and their tongues beginning to dance a tango like no other; fire, everything is set ablaze with dancing flames. Lit up with fireworks.

Gabriella pulled away, leaning her forehead on hers, and looking into his eyes, "Well, at least it was for a good reason." Troy smiled, pecking her lips, "those lips are mine forever." he whispered. Gabriella looked at him, her heart fluttering, "umm I'm kind of tired..I think I'm just going to lay down.."

He smiled, nodding, "I'll lay down with you." he whispered, crawling on her left before she can protest and wrapping her in his arms. "I'll always be here." Gabriella smiled, intertwining their fingers together as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chad walked upstairs to see if Gabriella was doing alright from the accident. When he knocked on the door and when no one came, he just sighed and opened the door to find Troy and Gabriella both asleep in each other's arms.

Gabriella was curled up into Troy's chest. Chad looked at them both, and walked over to them. he stared at them both for a few seconds until Chad shook Troy, "Dude, wake up." Troy stirred, then rubbed his eyes and looked up at Chad.

"What!" he whispered harshly. Chad looked at him, "Umm..." Troy looked down at his arms to find Gabriella peacefully asleep in his arms. Troy smiled, "Yeah.." "You didn't answer your phone.." Chad said, looking at his friend.

Troy rolled his eyes, "So, what? You were worried?" "Uh..yeah, considering you missed dinner and all-" Troy sighed, laying his head on the pillow, "guess I wasn't hungry. More tired." Chad scoffed, "yeah, look, it's great you guys are back together-" "but? I sense a 'but'..." Gabriella stirred a bit in her sleep, hugging Troy's arm to herself harder.

Chad looked at her, then to Troy, "She finally got over the sleeping with-" "Please don't mention that for as long as we both should live.." Chad nodded, "Well, Me and Taylor are going to go down to the beach with the rest of the gang...Wanna join?"

Troy shook his head, "I'm fine right here." Chad nodded, "Okay. Well Sharpay brought back Gabriella's favourite.." Chad gave him a container of warm Macaroni and Cheese. Troy nodded, "I'll give it to her."

After chad left, Gabriella stirred a little bit more, and layed her head on Troy's chest, and opened her eyes and looked at him. he smiled at her, "Hey." she smiled, "Hey." she whispered. She sat up, grabbing her phone to see that it was 8 at night."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "We slept the whole day.." Troy shrugged, "That's fine.. The gang went down to the beach.. they brought you back some macaroni and cheese."

He passed her the container, "Thanks." she grabbed it, sticking the plastic fork inside and taking small bites of it. she looked at him, and dipped the fork inside and put it to his lips, "Wanna bite?" she smiled.

Troy smiled, "I'd love some.." he wrapped his lips around the fork and Gabriella slid the fork out of his mouth. "Hmm.." Troy said, "Cheesy." She giggled, "Like you." "Hey," Troy said, "say that again, I'll kiss you with my mouth full."

Gabriella giggled, sitting the container on the dresser, and pressing him down against the mattress. he chuckled, holding her close by her arms. she giggled, "Try." He chuckled, kissing her lips passionately and heatedly.

He flipped over ontop of her, pressing her wrists against the bed above her head, and leaning his forehead against hers, and kissing her lips lightly, "I've missed you.." he whispered.

Gabriella ran her hand through the back of his hair, "I've missed you too.." she bit her lip, "But just let me ask you, did you have any idea what you were doing when you did that?"

Troy shook his head, "I really didn't have any idea what I was doing.. I was out of it Brie.. I had no control, I was drunk." Gabriella sighed, "At least you were drunk." he nodded, kissing her lips, "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too.." then she thought of something else, "Did you use protection?"

Troy looked at her, thinking really hard. "I uh...Brie, I can't remember, but Jocelyn...I get the feeling she's the type of person who will openly say if we used protection or not. You'll just have to trust me, which I know is a big step for you right now.."

Gabriella bit her lip, resting both her hands on his face, "Troy...thank you, for understanding." Troy smiled, "I'm patient, I can wait." Gabriella smiled, her eyes drifting downward. "Really? How about now?" "What do you mean?" Gabriella giggled, pointing down toward his...southern region.

Troy chuckled, "Yeah.. I will need to take care of that." Gabriella smiled, "I would torture you, but I'm thinking you've been through enough.." he smiled, "I knew you would understand." she smiled, "I'm a very understanding person."

He smiled, "Don't we all know that... that's one special thing about you." Gabriella giggled, and looked at his shirt that he was wearing, she smiled, "Aww you're wearing the shirt I bought you for christmas last year."

Troy smiled, "Am I? Huh, I haven't noticed." Gabriella playfully slapped his chest, he captured her lips in a kiss. Taunting kiss. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders; her fingers digging into his shirt and skin. Troy moaned into the kiss as she did.

Troy crawled further ontop of her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmmm...Stop." she whispered between the kiss as he pulled away. he leaned his forehead against hers, "Why stop?" she looked at him, "Cause you're making me want you, and I can't do that just yet."

Troy looked at her, breathing in, "Yeah..I understand.." she smiled, stroking his cheek, "You know my mom comes back home in a few days." Troy nodded, "That's good-" "Yeah, because now you can come back over without Jason starting on you.."

Troy smiled, "That's great Brie.." she smiled, "I things are going to get much better Troy.." he smiled, "It is cause now we're together.." he smiled, "I never wanna lose you again.. never." she smiled, "Me either."

**(Our Little Secret)**

Gabriella got home for that vacation 2 weeks later, her ankle had healed before she got home so she was thankful for that. she walked through the door to find her mom home. "Sweetie, you're back!" Her mother smiled. "Mom!" Gabriella cried running to her mother's arms and hugging her, "I've missed you so much..." Veronica smiled, "Oh baby, I've missed you too."

Jason leaned against the door frame, "Aren't going to break the sad news to you're daughter Veronica.." Veronica sighed, and stroked Gabriella's cheek, "Momma.. what's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Veronica sighed, "Honey, Jason was telling me that Troy had cheated on you-" "Yes, but we made up, his coming over in a few-" "Me and Jason think that you and Troy shouldn't see each other anymore.."

Gabriella pulled away from her mother, "You..You Can't do that! we love each other!" Veronica sighed, "Gabriella-" "Mom, Why are you letting Jason ruin our lives! He doesn't care about us! he doesn't love us! he just wants to destroy a family that was once happy!"

Veronica sighed, "Sweetie, please, I'm just wanting what's best for you-" "If you were wanting that all along, you would of asked me what I thought of you dating Jason! You would of asked me how I felt about you marrying him right after dad died! I bet dad has turned over in his grave for letting that man sleep in that bed next to you!" "Gabriella Nicole Montez-" there was a knock on the door.

Gabriella was about to go to the door, but Veronica stopped her and went to the door to reveal Troy. Troy bit his lips, "Umm Welcome back Mrs Montez-" "Troy, umm come in please.. we have a lot to talk about." Troy nodded, stepping into the house.

Gabriella walked to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, and laying her head against his chest. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist, "What's going on?" he asked. Veronica cupped her hands infront of her, "Troy... you know, for the past years, I have loved you like the son I never had." she started.

Troy nodded, Then Veronica continued, "But with Senior Year going on, Drama coming up, and the whole cheating on Gabriella situation isn't healthy for my daughter.. but I am her mother and I want what's best for her-" "What's best for me is Troy! and if you take that away from me mother, I will have nothing-" Gabriella yelled, but Veronica continued, "I don't think you and Gabriella should see each other anymore.." she told Troy.

"Wh-what?" Troy asked, shaking his head. "I'm sorry ...but did you just say that-" Jason smirked, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to be made the bad guy than he already is. Veronica will be the bad guy. And then the mother daughter bond that is precious to them will be broken.

Veronica sighed, "Troy, I'm sorry-" "No you're not!" Gabriella screamed, tears spilling from her eyes. "Mom, you're not sorry! I thought you were..I thought you loved this family! That you loved dad! But you don't! You never loved him! Am I just a mistake to you? You must love being a whore to a gutter rat!" _Slap! _

Gabriella held her cheek that was stinging from that slap that she had received from her mother. Troy held Gabriella close, and he looked at Veronica, "I promised Gabriella's father before he died that I would protect her... and that's what I intend to do.." Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest.

Veronica looked at Troy, "She is my daughter Troy-" "Really? Cause it seems that you have forgotten everything of that past ever since HE came into you're life." he pointed to Jason. "Jason will never be the man that you were married too, and who raised Gabriella.. he'll never be that.."

Then he looked right at Veronica, "And if you stay with him, you're going to be just like him." Gabriella sniffled, looking up at Troy, "I wanna stay with you.. please don't leave me..please.."

"I won't.." Troy whispered, holding her close to him. He glared at Veronica and Jason, "and you guys...Gabriella's better off without you right now-Jason, she's better off without you period."

Jason glared at Troy, moving forward but Troy stopped him. "If you come near me or Gabriella, especially Gabriella, I swear...nothing will stop me from hurting you. From killing you."

Jason glared at him, Gabriella snuggled further into him. Troy kissed her forehead, "Come here Brie, I'll take you to my house." He whispered holding her close and walking out the door to his truck.

Troy and Gabriella sat in his room, just holding each other. Sam opened the door, "Hey Gabriella, I called the school for you, they said that you and Troy can have a couple days off to think about things-" Gabriella shook her head, "No..it's fine.. I think I wanna go, I have a huge algebra test wednesday and don't want to miss it."

Sam nodded, "If you're sure.. just let me know." Gabriella nodded smiling as he left. she looked at Troy, playing with his fingers, "You can go hang out with Chad if you want.. I know his been calling you to go practice with him today..I'll be fine.."

Troy pulled her close, kissing her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere, I want to be here with you.." Gabriella sighed, sitting up and stradling his lap, interlocking fingers with him, "Troy..I...I know that I shouldn't be worrying about you and Jocelyn but..but what if you guys didn't use protection, and you got a STD or some Disease, or you got her pregnant.."

Troy sighed, "I can get tested if you want; go to a clinic and see if I'm clean or not-" Gabriella smiled just a tiny smile, "I know it's asking a lot-" Troy shook his head, "No." he said, grabbing hold of her hands. "Anything for you."

Gabriella looked at him and pecked his lips lightly, "Thanks." He smiled, "No problem...and so far about her being pregnant..I'd say and hope she's not." Gabriella sighed, "Yeah it would be kind of awkward that you and her had a baby together."

Troy smiled, "The only babies I want are the ones you're having.." he pulled her close. Gabriella giggled then turned back to seriousness, "Seriously, what are you going to do if she is pregnant though?"

Troy sighed, "I don't know, and that's being honest." Gabriella bit lip, "would you...support her? Like child support?" Troy looked at her, "Brie, I really don't know...can we...let's not talk about this okay? Besides we used a condom-"

"They're only 98% effective." Troy's eyes widened, "what?" Gabriella nodded, "Yupp-" "They should put that on. The. Box!"

Gabriella sighed, pecking his lips, He smiled kissing her lips fully, and then leaning his forehead against hers, "Will you still be with me if she ends up pregnant?"

Gabriella grabbed his hand, "I'll be with you no matter what Troy... Even if you have a STD or if you are going to be a father.. I will be there for you.."

Troy sighed, "I can find out about the diesease, I just don't know how to find out about the pregnancy-" "Me and you will both go to her.. and she will take a pregnancy test.."

"And if she refuses?" Troy asks, Gabriella giggles, "then you hold her down and I'll force her to pee and take the damn test." Troy smirked, pulling her close to him. "God, I missed you." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "I missed you too...a lot...just, don't cheat again."

Troy shook his head, "You don't have to worry about that again. I'm never going to drink again...well, root beer." "That's not real beer." "Yup, so I won't get drunk-" "Just sugar high." "What?" "Your dad doesn't allow you to have sugar...remember?"

Troy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her neck, "I love you." she smiled, pulling away, and looking into his eyes, "I love you too.."

He pecked her lips, and stood up off the bed, and lifted her up, "Come on." "Where are we going?" he smirked, "We're going to make my famous chocolate chip cookies."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella was at her locker holding the envelope that she had got from her mailbox this morning when she stopped by to see if her letter had came in from Stanford. she held the letter in her hands. Hanna looked at her, "Open it Gabs, you know you want too..."

Gabriella bit her lip, and ripped the letter open, and read it out loud, "We are pleased to inform you that stanford is very astonished to have accepted you into our university." Hanna smiled jumping up and down, "I know you would of got in!" "Got in where?" A voice spoke, Gabriella turned around to see Troy walking closer.

Gabriella bit her lip, Hanna sighed, "I'll umm.. leave you two..to it.." Gabriella watched her leave and then looked at Troy, "Hey." "Hey.. what were you two talking about.." Gabriella sighed, "Umm this.." she handed him the letter.

Troy looks at her, taking the letter. "Whats this?" Gabriella sighs, "read it. It's from...Stanford." Troy smirks, looking down at the letter and scanning with his eyes, his smirk breaks out into a grin. "Brie, this ..this is awesome! I..we have to celebrate!"

Gabriella giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck as he spun her around. "I know! Troy! Put me down! We're in school-" Troy sat her down, kissing her lips with a ferociousness.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just so proud of you.. you got into stanford." Gabriella giggled, "I know. It's the school that me and my dad always talked about." Troy cupped her cheeks, "He would of been proud of you.." Gabriella smiled, holding his hand that was cupping her cheek, "So you're really happy about this?"

Troy nodded, "uh..yeah, I mean..it's your dream school." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" "No, I mean, you and your dad...you planned it since - " "since I was practically a baby...but how do you really feel-" "I'm fine, Gabriella...just...I want you to be safe is all."

Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arm around his neck, and kissing him softly, "I love you. and thanks so much for supporting me." he smiled, "Anytime." But he knew on the inside the truth was eating him up inside, and if she left, it would just kill him.

Hanna walked over with Caleb and Hanna walked over and started talking to Gabriella about the letter. Caleb walked next to Troy, "How you feeling about this?" he whispered.

Troy looked at him, not saying a word but only letting out a sigh. 'Drop it', he basically said without actually saying the words. Caleb sighed, wrapping an arm around Hanna's shoulders, Hanna giggled, "have you told your mom yet?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Uh..no,and I'm not gonna." "Why not?" Caleb asked, Troy leaned against the lockers.

Gabriella sighed, "Me and my mom are just having our differences right now.. but I know for a fact that she would be happy about it." Gabriella let out a small smile show. Hanna smiled looking at the letter, "Gabs, it says here that you leave next week."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I just go for the freshman honors program.. but I'm only staying for a few weeks, then I would be back for prom and graduation."

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, Hanna looked at her, "Is there any way you could come back sooner? we're suppose to get our prom dresses together." Gabriella sighed, "Well if my interview doesn't go well, then I will be back here and just leave next year."

Hanna looked back and saw Sharpay and Taylor. "Come on gabs, let's go tell Tay and Shar." Gabriella nodded kissing Troy's cheek, "I love you. I'll see you later." He smiled, "I love you too." and she walked away with Hanna.

Caleb looked at Troy, "Dude, you really don't want her to go, do you?" Troy sighed, "No I don't. especially not next week. I'm not ready for that." Caleb smirked, "Then go and blow the interview.. she can stay longer."

Troy looked at him, "Caleb..I mean, I can't do that. It's Stanford-her dad and her has been-" "Planning for this, I realize that, but your not ready for her to leave next week...so just blow the interview for her. She'll stay longer and like she said, she can go in another year.."

Troy sighed, watching as Caleb turned and walked down the hall. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the lockers again, a lot wearing on his mind.

At dinner that night at the Bolton household. Gabriella and Troy were eating spaghetti. Gabriella twirled the spaghetti and took small bites. Troy didn't have much of an appetite, but he ate anyways cause he knew Gabriella would ask him about it.

Gabriella smiled at him, "Hey, you okay?" he smiled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Gabriella took a sip of her drink, "You don't look like you're enjoying you're meal." Troy chuckled, "I'm just not that hungry."

Gabriella smiled, standing up and walking over and sitting on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "Are you hungry for something else?" she giggled kissing his neck.

Troy smiled, but then frowned. Nope, not 'hungry' for sexual encounters either. He shook his head, "No..I'm sorry." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, what's wrong?" He looked down at his plate, "Just...not feeling well this evening. I think I'll just go to bed early."

Gabriella looked at him, "I'll go lay with you-" he shook his head, "No that's fine." he slipped her off his lap, and stood up. Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy." she grabbed his hand, "Baby, tell me what's wrong." "Nothing's wrong Gabriella."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Is..Is this about stanford?" why was she so smart? of course it was about stanford, her being smart is what got them in this situation.

He sighed, "I'm just tired Brie." Gabriella bit her lip, "Okay. Fine." she stood up taking her plate to the sink, "You better make up you're mind about me going to stanford.. I leave next week."

Why did she have to bring that up? That's what has been weighing on his mind all freaking day. Troy sighed, "I know...listen, I'll call you in the morning and...you can stay in the guest room. Like always."

Gabriella smiled, "Troy...please, we don't have to like 'Sleep Together' to just...lie together." Troy sighed, "I just..I think if i"m getting sick, I don't want you to catch it, Brie."

Gabriella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "That's sweet of you." He smiled, "I know. I love you. don't forget that. I'm just going to go lay down." Gabriella nodded, "Goodnight." she whispered. He smiled, "Goodnight." he pecked her lips gently, and turned and walked upstairs.

Troy woke up early that morning, It was Saturday so no school. he sat down eating a bowl of cherios. Gabriella and his dad was still asleep. he took a bite and that's when the door flew open to reveal chad, "I have an idea to solve you're problem."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Please, come in." Chad sighed, "I have a solution-" "I don't need a solution because I don't have a problem-" "Yes you do, you don't want Gabriella to leave so I have a solution-" "Do you hear yourself?" "Marry her."

Troy looked at him, "Chad-" "Just hear me out dude." Chad made his way to the kitchen and starts helping himself to food and beverages. Troy rolled his eyes, following him. "Yeah Chad, you can have some food. Why thank you, Troy. You're welcome Chad, just try not to raid my whole kitchen."

Chad looked at him, his mouth full of fruitloops. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Troy shook his head, "Just..explain this 'wonderful idea' before I kick you out.." Chad mocked a growl, "Wow, somebody's not a morning person-" "What do you want, Chad?"

Chad looked at him, "Marry Gabriella." "What?" "Marry Gabriella. it's perfect. You purpose. she says yes. she won't leave. she'll go to U of A just like the rest of us..we'll still be a gang."

Troy sighed, "I would want nothing more then to marry her-" "Then do it-" "But I can't do that to her.. she has her heart set on this.. I'm just going to deal with this."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, what are you going to do? go to stanford? beg them to let you in so you two can go to school together again?" Chad laughed fixing a sandwhich.

Troy lifted his head, smiling and grinning and laughing like an idiot. "THAT'S PERFECT!" He yelled, his voice traveling through the house and accidentally waking Gabriella. His dad's a heavy sleeper. Chad looks at him, "Wow...whoa...what's perfect?"

Troy grabbed Chad by the shoulders, "I get into Stanford. I go to Stanford with Gabriella!" Chad shook his head, "What? Dude...you can't be serious-" "Oh but I am..it was your idea man, hey thanks..I love it. But..don't tell Gabriella, I want it to be a -" "A what?" The two guys look at Gabriella, standing tiredly in the door of the kitchen.

Troy smiled, "umm nothing-" "Troy-" "A suprise." she sighed, rolling her eyes and looking at Chad, "Umm Hi Chad." Chad laughed, "Good Morning Gabriella." Troy came over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, "Did you sleep good?"

Gabriella rested her hands on his biceps, "Yes. you seem to be doing better." he laughed, "Yeah. I love you." she smiled, "I love you too.. and your scaring me.. what were you two talking about?"

Troy cupped her cheeks, "Nothing. its a suprise. you'll love it." Gabriella smiled, "Alright. I'll take you're word..I am going to go shower." she pecked his lips, and walked back upstairs.

Troy smiled watching her walk back upstairs. "Dude, you can't be serious about this? you don't have the grades to get into stanford.. how you even got by getting into college is cause of the U of A Basketball scholarship and Gabriella helping you with you're homework."

Troy looked at him, "I could use a little positivity right now, Chad...just stop with the pessism." Chad rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with more fruitloops. "Just saying, I'm being realistic, do you HAVE a plan to get into stanford?"

Troy sighed, "I just...I'll apply, send copies of my transcripts. The copy of the scholarship letter...anything; everything.."

"Yeah but do you really think their going to accept you?" Troy bit his lip, "I have to try chad. please just show me a little bit of positivity.. I need that." Chad rolled her eyes, "Fine. okay." Troy smiled, "I think this could work out." Chad nodded, "Okay. we'll see."

Troy bit his lip, sitting up straight in his seat that was across from the headmaster at Stanford. The headmaster was flipping through Troy's transcripts. "So I see that you have a basketball scholarship to U of A.. Great school by the way.."

Troy nodded nervously, "Yes..umm but I'd rather be here at this school." Mr Spencer sighed, "Mister Bolton, this school is for students who have outstanding grades, amazing high scores, and an amazing GPA scores." Troy nodded, "Yes sir, I understand that, but you really need to understand that I need to be in this school."

Mr Spencer crossed his hands, "And why is that Mister Bolton?" Troy bit his lip, "I have this girl that I really love, and I just can't be apart from her, and she got a scholarship here, and I just can't see her leaving me." "Who is this girl?" "Gabriella Montez."

Mr Spencer smiled, "Ahh Miss Montez.." Troy nodded, Mr Spencer smiled, "She is a really smart girl, and deserves her scholarship here, she has outstanding grades, She has the highest scores out of anybody here at Stanford..higher than what I had going here."

"Yeah, she's perfect for this school-" "Mr. Bolton, I"m sorry...but I simply cannot allow you to come to this school just because you can't stand to be apart from your crush-"

"She's not just a crush." Troy said, his tone clipped and his hands gripping the ends of the armrests on the chair. "I'm sorry..it's just...I really want to be h-" "Mr. Bolton, I'm sorry...but...there's nothing I can do."

Troy sighed, but nodded, "Okay.. I understand." Mr Spencer smiled, "I'm sorry.. it was nice meeting you." they shook hands, Troy nodded and got up and opened the door to the office. After walking down the hallway he turned to the right and his eyes widened.

He saw almost 20 different guys working out with their shirts off in the work out hall. and 5 girls all up on them. and then a thought came to him. Gabriella was going to be going to school here..next week!

Biting his lip, he turned and knocked on the headmasters door again. Shuffling his feet from side to side, his hands in his pockets. The door opens when he knocked a second time, "Mr. Bolton I thought we-" "What does it take to get a scholarship here?" Troy asked rather quickly, the thought of Gabriella picking a well muscled, college guy over him was...too much to bear. He had to do something.

The headmaster sighed, "Mr. Bolton I'm sor-" "Please!" He nearly shouted, "I will...I just have to get in to this school."

Mr Spencer sighed, "You really want to be here this bad?" Troy nodded, "Yes. more than anything." Mr Spencer sighed, "I can't offer you much.. you have good grades Troy, but not good enough to get into this school, you have a basketball scholarship which is very impressive." "Can I get a basketball scholarship here?"

Mr Spencer sighed, "Tell you what, If you really want to get into this school, We are having our freshman's honor program here next week, if you talk to the basketball coach then, they may gurantee you a free scholarship.. but you just would have to show them you're skills..so bring you're basketball."

Troy smiled, "I will..uh...what time?" Mr. Spencer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll set it up for about...7am. Can you manage that?" Troy nodded quickly, "Yeah, I can totally do that." He needed to get a hotel here...if he was going to make the meeting next week.


End file.
